Descobrindo Snape
by Sheyla Snape
Summary: Ouvir a conversa alheia não é educado, mas às vezes acidentes acontecem. Fanfic escrita para o SnapeFest 2008.


**Nome:** Descobrindo Snape

**Autoras:** Sheyla Snape

**Pares:** Severo Snape/Hermione Granger

**Censura:** PG 13

**Gênero:** Drama

**Avisos ou Alertas:** Talvez um pouco de açúcar em excesso, mas nada perigoso. Assim espero.

**Resumo:** Ouvir a conversa alheia não é educado, mas às vezes acidentes acontecem.

**Agradecimentos:** À Roxane, minha Mamis querida a quem eu amo muito e sem a qual eu não conseguiria terminar. E claro, todas as amigas inseparáveis do Snapetes. Amo todas vocês!

**Disclaimer:** Personagens, lugares e citações pertencem a J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, Editora Rocco ou Warner Bros. Essa estória não possui fins lucrativos.

**Nota:** Esta fic faz parte do SnapeFest 2008, uma iniciativa do grupo SnapeFest do Yahoo!grupos

OooOooO

Tarde da noite, ela estava sentada no sofá da biblioteca, que ajudara a limpar naquela manhã. Olhava com reverência todos aqueles livros, todo aquele conhecimento, e mal podia acreditar em tudo que estava acontecendo em sua vida.

Nos últimos cinco anos ela descobriu ser uma bruxa e foi levada a um mundo onde magia, feitiços, azarações e encantamentos, não eram palavras de faz de conta, mas sim, algo real. Algo não só corriqueiro, como por vezes, perigoso, e agora ela estava ali, na sede de uma sociedade secreta chamada Ordem da Fênix, perguntando-se o quanto as coisas ainda poderiam mudar.

Nunca, nem a mais delirante das mentes, muito menos a dela, em jovem vida, poderia imaginar tantas mudanças, tantas aventuras. Tantos altos e baixos, em tão pouco tempo. Muitas vezes, precisava se beliscar com força diante de um espelho e repetir com veemência até convencer-se de que ela, Hermione Jane Granger, era sim, uma bruxa.

Porém, não bastou ela se acostumar com essa idéia, absurda a princípio. Agora ela sabia que era não só uma bruxa, como também, estava envolvida numa guerra. Uma guerra que já havia sido travada muito antes dela nascer e, que depois de quinze anos de aparente paz e tranqüilidade, ameaçava recomeçar. Hermione estremeceu ao pensar na gravidade do que acontecia a sua volta, mas não havia nada que sua jovem mente pudesse fazer.

Sozinha naquele sofá envelhecido e frio, ela se abraçava na tentativa fútil de manter o calor do próprio corpo, mas não era exatamente frio o que sentia... Havia um toque de medo, que ela tentara abafar lendo alguma coisa, mas sempre retornava.

O futuro, não só seu e de seus amigos, dependia do resultado daquela guerra. Seus pais jamais sonhariam, mesmo adultos e experientes como eram, o quão perigosas eram as aventuras que sua amada filha estava envolvida, e se soubessem, certamente a impediriam de retornar à escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Eles provavelmente trancariam qualquer vestígio, de que algum dia sua filha fora uma bruxa, e viveriam, ou tentariam viver, uma vida normal, pacifica e 'segura'.

"_Segura até que o vencedor dessa batalha resolva exigir o seu premio."_

Encolhida naquele sofá, Hermione ponderava sobre tudo isso, sua mente racional e estritamente lógica buscava explicações que iam além da compreensão dos adultos, que há anos lutavam aquela guerra. Ela procurava o motivo para tanto ódio e intolerância, mas infelizmente as explicações que encontrava eram vagas e pouco reconfortantes.

"_Não importa a condição, bruxos ou trouxas, ambos parecem agir irracionalmente quando o assunto é poder e riqueza"_.

E essa era a única conclusão a que Hermione conseguia chegar até então.

Seus pensamentos passavam por cada personagem conhecida daquele enredo, que facilmente serviria para um bom livro. Havia um vilão poderoso e que agora retornara de maneira espetacular, cheio de maldade, que liderava um exército cada vez mais numeroso, cujo poder crescia consideravelmente a cada dia. Poderosos...? Sim, eles eram, mas não assumiriam o comando sem uma resistência. E ela estaria entre eles, lutando ao lado do herói por nascimento... e amigo, Harry Potter.

As imagens de todos os que lutavam, ao menos os que Hermione conhecia, dançavam em sua mente, e em meio aqueles rostos, um personagem, no mínimo curioso, fixou-se a sua frente. Seu professor de Poções, Severo Snape. O homem era uma completa incógnita. Um personagem ambíguo, que curiosamente a surpreendia das mais diversas formas... Era difícil, para não dizer quase impossível, lidar com ele.

Rígido, sarcástico e injusto, era de longe o professor mais odiado da escola, mas ela via, de alguma maneira, que tamanha exigência da parte dele, forçava todos os alunos a manterem-se alertas e com a matéria em dia, numa das disciplinas mais perigosas que a escola possuía. Ela estudara em diversos livros durante esses anos e sabia desde então, o quão perigosas, e até mesmo fatais, muitas das poções estudadas poderiam ser. E ainda assim, o máximo que se tinha com os acidentes eram caldeirões derretidos e partes de corpos alterados. Nada que Madame Pomfrey não pudesse, depois de muitas reclamações, é claro, resolver. O próprio Vitor Krum observara que em Durmstrang, a cadeira de poções era evitada, sempre que possível, pelos alunos, devido ao grande número de acidentes. Ele próprio comentara o quão "sortudos" eles eram por ter um mestre de poções como Snape, ensinando-os.

Ainda assim, quando ela esperava não haver mais o que encontrar de novo, aquele homem a surpreendia...

Vê-lo mostrar a marca negra em seu braço no final do ano anterior, durante o Torneio Tribruxo, foi, no mínimo, assustador. Mais ainda, foi o brilho que notara nos olhos negros, depois do discreto pedido que o Diretor Dumbledore lhe fez. Hermione não sabia se todos naquela sala entenderam o que lhe fora pedido, nem ela mesma conseguiu entender, até ver pela janela da enfermaria que seu professor, a passos largos e decididos, saia dos terrenos da escola. Muito provavelmente ao encontro de seu antigo mestre, Voldemort.

Ela não teve muito tempo para refletir sobre aquilo na hora, pois encontrara Rita Skeeter espionando-os em sua forma animaga. Mas agora, no silêncio daquela biblioteca, Hermione pensava no quanto complicada as coisas estariam, no que o Professor Snape teve que contar a Você-sabe-quem para justificar seu atraso.

Hermione não sabia porquê, mas sentiu-se preocupada por ele.

Suspirou cansada, eram muitas as mudanças até ali, e sabia que elas mal começaram. A lareira a sua frente continuava a estalar, o fogo consumia o resto de madeira, deixando as chamas baixas e a iluminação rarefeita.

Hermione olhou para o fogo avermelhado e fraco, que a todo custo tentava manter-se vivo e presente naquele ambiente. Ela não fazia idéia da real situação, do quanto Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado havia avançado, mas sabia que, de alguma maneira, ele havia se mantido vivo por todos aqueles anos. Alimentando-se pouco e sobrevivendo praticamente da mesma maneira que aquelas chamas a sua frente:com insistência, determinação e calma. Ele era uma fagulha maligna que finalmente conseguira crescer e, agora, preparava-se para incendiar e destruir tudo ao seu alcance.

"_Será que conseguiremos detê-lo...? Oh, Deus nos ajude que sim!"_

Hermione se abraçou fugindo do frio que tentava dominar a pequena biblioteca e, também, seu coração. Um ruído baixo e a porta se abriu, ela quase levantou com o susto, mas o tom urgente nas vozes a paralisou antes de qualquer movimento.

— Eu já disse que não preciso de sua ajuda. Apenas certifique-se de que o pirralho será transferido de casa antes que algo aconteça.

— Ora vamos, Severo, seja razoável. Você precisa de ajuda, mal se mantém de pé! Vamos, deixe eu...

— Tire suas mãos de cima de mim, ou...

— Não tenho medo das suas ameaças, agora venha, sente-se aqui enquanto eu chamo alguém.

— Não tenho tempo a perder com isso, Srta. Vance.

— Oh, agora é Srta. Vance?

— Nunca foi nada além disso, agora chame alguém com algum controle hormonal antes que eu realmente me arrependa de ter vindo parar aqui.

— Muito bem... Agüente firme ai, o Diretor Dumbledore ainda está em reunião com Black, Kinsley e Lupin, vou chamá-lo.

Hermione não compreendia o que estava acontecendo. O professor Snape parecia mais irritado do que nunca, mas aquela Auror não parecia preocupada com isso. Ela ouviu o som da porta se abrir e os passos dos saltos de Emmeline Vance afastarem-se, e só então percebeu o tamanho da encrenca em que estava.

"_Se ele me encontrar aqui eu estou..."_

Ainda assim, ela conseguiu coragem para levantar um pouco a cabeça e espiar a entrada da biblioteca. A sala não era tão grande e mesmo a pouca luz, conseguiu vê-lo.

O Professor Snape estava sentado numa poltrona, mais distante da lareira, e Hermione teve que suprimir um suspiro de alivio, pois aquela posição não lhe permitia uma visão clara dela. Contudo, ela conseguia vê-lo razoavelmente bem. Ele parecia... parecia sentir dor.

Sem que Hermione esperasse, o viu suspirar pesadamente e gemer ao tentar pegar algo dentro de seu casaco. A expressão dele agora, Hermione pode ver, era, definitivamente, de alguém que sentia bastante dor. Lentamente ela o viu retirar do bolso um pequeno frasco de poção azul, muito brilhante, e o destampar habilmente com apenas uma das mãos, sorvendo o conteúdo em um único gole.

A expressão pareceu congelar no rosto dele por mais um minuto, até que pesadamente ele estremeceu e suspirou.

"_Deus o que aconteceu com ele?"_

Hermione sentiu o coração pesar ao vê-lo daquele jeito, sentado de qualquer maneira numa poltrona veja(seria velha?) e desconfortável. Por um segundo ela pensou estar sonhando... aquele não poderia ser o mesmo homem que, altivo e sarcástico, perseguia ela e seus colegas grifinórios na escola.

"_Ele deveria procurar a Madame Pomfrey e não ficar ai sentado esperando..."_

Mas o pensamento dela foi interrompido pelo som da porta se abrindo.

— Severo, desculpe minha demora, mas outros assuntos requeriam minha presença e...

— Poupe-me dos detalhes, Alvo, e vamos ao que interessa – um pequeno silêncio se fez entre eles antes que Hermione ouvisse algo novamente.

— Hum... vejo que seu humor não está melhor do que sua aparência, então o que tem para mim esta noite?

— O Lorde das Trevas pretende atacar o Potter.

— Quando?... Como?...

— Não tenho essa informação ainda, mas será logo. Ele não é muito _paciente_, se é que você consegue me entender. Punir os comensais que retornaram, já não o satisfaz. Ele quer o moleque, e o quer o quanto antes!

De onde ela estava, Hermione não podia ver o rosto do Diretor, mas a preocupação era evidente em sua voz, quando calmamente recomeçou a falar.

— Então teremos que agir antes do que imaginávamos.

— Eu não conheço seus planos Alvo, e talvez seja melhor continuar assim. Antecipe, re-planeje. Improvise se quiser, mas tire seu precioso garoto de outro de lá enquanto ele ainda está vivo.

— Ora Severo, é muito bom ver o quanto você se preocupa com o jovem Harry. Alguma idéia de quanto tempo ainda temos?

Um pequeno, mas inconfundível rosnado impaciente ecoou pela sala antes de Hermione ouvir a resposta.

— Um dia... talvez dois. Sou seu espião, Alvo, não um adivinho... mas não acredito que leve mais do que isso até que um daqueles idiotas arrogantes, encontre uma idéia brilhante e tente executá-la para impressionar o Lorde. Ainda mais, considerando o tratamento que nos foi dispensado hoje.

— Você está bem? – a voz do Diretor parecia realmente preocupada agora.

— Eu... vou sobreviver, não se preocupe.

— Realmente me preocupo com você, Severo... Por mais que não acredite nisso,às vezes.

Havia algo mais naquelas palavras e Hermione na não conseguiu entender exatamente o quê. No entanto, antes que ela pudesse supôr o que seria, o ranger do couro da velha poltrona se fez ouvir, quando Snape se pôs de pé, seguido de por um contido e mal disfarçado gemido de dor.

— Eu sugiro que você procure Madame Pomfrey assim que retornar a Hogwarts, Severo. E antes que resolva protestar, isso não é um pedido.

O ruído da porta, os passos afastando-se, tão firmes quanto sempre foram, mostraram à Hermione o que ela não podia ver: um Severo Snape que tentava, inutilmente, provar que não precisava de ajuda alguma.

Aquela conversa toda a deixara tonta, seu cérebro jovem e racional girava tentando compreender tudo o que ouvira. As informações explodindo diante dela como snaps explosivos...

"_Snape é um comensal da morte... Além disso, é espião, e está aqui ferido e preocupado em proteger o Harry..."_

Sentia vontade de chorar e gritar, queria sair daquela sala e correr atrás do homem que a abandonara sem a menor intenção de procurar ajuda médica adequada. Hermione fechou os olhos tentando conter-se, quando a voz suave do Diretor chamou-a.

— Pode sair agora, minha criança.

Assustada, ela ainda tentou permanecer imóvel.

— Não se preocupe, Severo não saberá de nada.

Lentamente Hermione se levantou do sofá para encarar, envergonhada, o Diretor Dumbledore.

— Eu... eu sinto muito Professor Dumbledore, eu não pretendia ouvir vocês, eu... Eu apenas estava aqui lendo um livro e acabei caindo no sono, e quando percebi, o Professor Snape entrou e...

— Não precisa se explicar Srta. Granger, eu compreendo. Apenas lhe peço que não comente com ninguém .Eu disse com ninguém – os olhos azuis brilharam mesmo sob a pouca luz – Nem mesmo, e principalmente, com seus amigos, sobre o que ouviu aqui esta noite.

Hermione apenas acenou com a cabeça, envergonhada. Ainda assim não conseguiu controlar sua curiosidade...

— Professor Dumbledore eu... não entendo – ela sussurrou quietamente. — O professor Snape odeia o Harry. Ele...

— Ele faz o que precisa ser feito, Srta. Granger.

— Foi ele quem nos salvou das outras vezes, não foi? E agora... agora ele está se arriscando assim, porquê?

Dumbledore suspirou cansado e demorou um segundo antes de levantar o rosto e encará-la.

— Severo tem seu próprio jeito de encarar a vida, Hermione, e em particular... esta guerra. Não se preocupe, no fim, tudo dará certo.

— Mas ele odeia o Harry, odeia todos nós, ele...

— Severo tem suas razões para isso também. E eu tenho que dizer que esta questão, somente o próprio professor Snape pode responder. Agora... porque não sobe até o seu quarto e descansa? Creio que já tivemos emoções demais para uma noite.

— Boa noite, Diretor! – ela respondeu constrangida pela dispensa. Sentia-se mais confusa do que antes, mas sabia que não encontraria respostas, não hoje.

— Boa noite, minha criança!

Hermione caminhou pensativa até a porta de madeira trabalhada, que levava até o hall e as escadas. Já havia começado a subi-las, quando ouviu seu nome mais uma vez e virou-se.

— Srta. Granger... eu tenho fé que, antes do final desta guerra, a senhorita, e todos aqueles que estão lutando, possam conhecer o quão nobres são as razões que movem o professor Snape a manter sua postura. E eu rogo ainda mais para que este dia não chegue tarde demais para ele... ou para nós. Boa noite!

Mais confusa do que nunca, Hermione apenas correspondeu o sorriso cansado do Diretor e seguiu escada acima. A única coisa certa, em toda aquela história, era que havia muito mais além de um ex-comensal frio e sarcástico por detrás do Mestre de Poções, e ela adoraria descobrir o que era.

Fim.

* * *

**N/A:** YAY!! Mais uma fic!! Comentarios SEMPRE sao bem vindos. PLEASE!! Alimente uma fadinha carente. Clique no botão a baixo e participe você também! XD

Mais uma vez agradeço a Roxane, (mamis querida q betou a fic) e a todas as meninas do Snapetes no MSN!! Xeru flores, AMO TODAS VOCÊS!!

Beijos!


End file.
